Various articles, systems, and methods have been introduced for the polishing of ultrahard substrates. Such articles, systems, and methods are described, for example, in E. Kasman, M. Irvin, CS Mantech Conference, May 17-20, 2010, Portland Oreg.; and K. Y. Ng, T. Dumm, CS Mantech Conference, April 23th-26th, Boston, Mass.